FP - February, 2402
This page chronicles posts #14611-14730 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2402. *FP - January, 2402 *FP - March, 2402 Augment Plots First Week Finally finding where KENNEDY FROBISHER was, ABBOTT THEY, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, SAMANTHA THAY and PATRICK REESE manage to get to him, but ALEXIS DEVEREUX interrupts the rescue. Abbott is there to save everyone and kills Alexis the same way she attacked Indira. ABBOTT gets back to the shuttle and talks to SAMANTHA about a vacation after, happy that he decided to erase her memory of their little sexcapades en route. KENNEDY has been quiet the whole trip back and doesn’t know how to take his return. REESE attempts to help him out and tries to be reassuring. Bounty Plots Second Week Going out to bounty hunt, ABBOTT THAY is surprise when he runs into a Betazoid girl who can read into this mind pretty easily and has no qualms doing so. KAIRI H’SAIAN gloats about it and tries to get Abbott to see that what he does isn’t wrong. Earth Plots First Week Going to Morocco, ANNA-ALEENA THAY has tea with ZAHIR AL-KHALID now he is part of the family and both are involved in the Greenwood campaign. They briefly talk about his wealth in a non-currency Federation. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD decides to talk to LALI GREENWOOD about the Cardassian schools in the education initiative and convinces her to be the Director for them both. New character ERIC HJALMAR is a professor of anthropology and teaching at the academy for someone on maternity leave. Giving a lecture, CATHASACH is back from the past and is able to ask him questions about Trill artefacts. GEORGIANA AL-KHALID is working her way to junior journalist and starts with interviewing CATHASACH about the Energy Initiative, learning as much about it as she is able. Second Week SAHARAH MUNROE has had her abortion and is still on Earth with her grandparents. Getting lonely, however, she sneaks out and sees DARON LETHO-EVEK. When they only talk and don’t have sex, she realizes that maybe they don’t have much in common. In the morning, SAHARAH speaks with KEIKO MUNROE about her ideas on boys and gets upset that maybe they just like her for sex. KENNEDY FROBISHER is back and INDIRA FROBISHER meets him for the first time since he got back. It is awkward, however, and he doesn’t feel comfortable meeting Cedric. SIDNEY PIPER has gotten a penis enhancement and goes home to surprise MYLEE PIPER with it. She is hesitant at first, but after they are intimate enjoys the new changes. Wanting a present for his wife, ZAHIR AL-KHALID seeks out THAY-KORAN JATAR and tells him that he needs to get Lauren a state-of-the-art camera for her birthday. ZAHIR later has a meeting with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and explains that he wishes Johara al-Khalid, his sister-in-law to be a director in the Education Initiative like Una is in the Energy. Chris agrees but is annoyed that Lali isn’t going to be given a chance. Going out to a surrealist party, NERYS LIU runs into the gallery owners son CAMERON MCKENZIE who has a bet to bed the woman, but instead commissions a nude portrait of himself. NERYS gets home that night and HAYDEN LIU finds it amusing that she is drunk. Jatar comes through with the camera and ZAHIR is able to present it to LAUREN AL-KHALID who is more than excited at the idea of the new prize. KENNEDY continues his PTSD issues and INDIRA is seeing them more and more. After she pressures him for another baby, he explains that the events are not over for him and he needs some more space. Third Week In the morning, NERYS LIU explains more thoroughly about the commission she is doing and HAYDEN LIU doesn’t like the idea of her doing something like that alone with a guy. SAMANTHA THAY is at her family home talking to MAXLY ELBRUNNE about their trip when MORGAN ELBRUNNE comes down and explains her relationship with Avandar – making Sam think something fishy is going on. JOHARA AL-KHALID and LALI GREENWOOD meet for the first time about the Cardassian schools but Johara isn’t as thrilled about Lali’s ideas as Lali. CATHASACH UNA and GEORGIANA AL-KHALID are out on a business dinner when they talk about everything from his Trill heritage, her Islamic heritage, her position at the FNS and President Greenwood. KENNEDY FROBISHER has a counselling appointment with SIDNEY PIPER and confesses he had sex with Alexis and the events leading up to it. SAMANTHA is excited about the new information from her sisters and seeks out THAY-KORAN JATAR to see if he will agree to look into it – and he does. Fourth Week On the Caribbean vacation, ABBOTT THAY and TUCKER DORR are able to have some guy talk, bonding over gossiping about their sex lives before Abbott tells Tucker that his girlfriend really wants him. Putting this to the test, TUCKER solicits MAXLY ELBRUNNE and she responds right away, both being intimate through the pain of her new ever virginal condition. In the morning SAMANTHA THAY explains to MAXLY her and Tucker got Abbott riled up. Maxly confesses she got a tattoo of Tucker’s name on her butt (as he did hers) and she is considering getting breast enhancements. SAMANTHA gets back from her holidays and goes to school again, this time asking ERIC HJALMAR about getting some extra credit assignment, which is a grant in March. CAMERON MCKENZIE is happy to have NERYS LIU at his place taking some sketches for his portrait which includes some pictures of his member. THAY-KORAN JATAR makes his way to the Elbrunne residence and speaks with MAXLY and MORGAN ELBRUNNE about Avandar and the man’s behaviour. BRYCE WREN and ASHLEY MOSS are settled into their new place in preparation for the baby. Cardassia Plots First Week While at the Culat Cafe, CELAR BERN is approached by BRODEL KASSAT and asked to help him get his daughter Shana in a position to meet some more men. Celar is happy to help and offers to get her into a Summer Social dance. MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) is out shopping at SiiSii’s when she spots CELAR there with SHANA KASSAT. She spies on them but JEVRIN VENIK is there and she uses that as a chance to get away and have him walk her home. Second Week Together at home, GWENI DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR talk about Jori Damar and arranged marriages. One thing leads to another and Gweni confesses that Corat has a penchant for male lovers! DURAS VENIK is at home when he gets a communication from a Dr. Leena Brosh who heads the internship BRY VENIK is working in. She explains he went missing and may be dead. Duras starts to have heart issues and JEVRIN VENIK goes to get DARIN VENIK and KOHSII VENIK before Duras calms enough to go find his son. Going out for some fun, NESHA TAKIL is higher than usual and spreads her drug use with TOREL DAMAR before they head out. When TOREL wakes up in the morning, he questions NESHA and wonders if her drug use is more than recreational. On Kron, MIRIANA MALIK is adjusting to the coldness when YORKIN DAMAR comes in and gets frisky. She stops him when their topic of conversation goes to Ani and the possibility of her being pregnant. YORKIN seeks out ANI DAMAR and asks her some questions. When he sees how she is bigger and confronts her, she admits to it, prompting him to help her out with food credits and clothes. Third Week Having been spying on CELAR BERN and knowing he was out with Shana Kassat, MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) and LANA BERN stage some intimate time and tell Celar he missed out. Trying to get him come clean is a problem and they just make him jealous. AVARIN INDUS is having a personal lunch with SIYAL REMARA when he tells her that he is being encouraged to look for a new wife by Zeteri. He confesses having several issues with his current wife Ashta and contemplating divorce. SIYAL contacts ZETERI DAMAR wishing to know how she made such an impression and Zeteri confesses her experience with Q and the year of living with Siyal and her would-be family. KOHSII VENIK is surprised to get a communication from ANI DAMAR on Kron and more surprised when the girl explains she is pregnant and is considering an abortion now Bry is missing. AVARIN is out on another date with SIYAL, taking her this time to Stars and having a good time, going more in-depth about his marriage. Fourth Week On Kron, ANI DAMAR is in the medical bay having been refused an abortion when BRY VENIK arrives and things the worst. He gets angry with her, only to find out the truth and offers to marry her and look after the baby himself. CORAT DAMAR, JR. hears about the new plans with Ani/Bry and tells BENIO SAREX about the wedding on Kron, as well as wanting him to father children with the newest round of invitro they will be having. He agrees and wants to come out to his family as well. ANI finally sends some information to GWENI DAMAR and talks to her mother about the entire thing. Gweni gets upset and goes into labour, prompting RHODAS DRURU and DR. SERIK to get her to the hospital where she delivers KORINA DAMAR (February 25, 2402). Going out on another date, AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL REMARA have some awkward moments, but when she gets him to her place she is more open to ideas and they get intimate. ZETERI DAMAR contacts AARIX DAMAR about some of the new happenings on the planet, telling him about Korina and the marriage upcoming with Ani. SIYAL seeks out CYDJA MUNROE in hopes that the woman would consider a placement at the new Cardassian-Federation school. Kron Plots First Week Visiting with her brother YORKIN DAMAR, ANI DAMAR is feeling under the weather. They talk briefly about his shoots as Xoni Tark but then she gets sick to her stomach, throwing up in his trailer before leaving. ANI is feeling lonely on Kron so she puts in a communication to BRY VENIK. The two talk about their experiences and Bry explains he is going to be going on a research trip into a big storm. Sigma II Plots Third Week On the Cardassian plots, BRY VENIK is helping out the science team he is stranded with and fighting the prejudices of being a science guy. He helps them all and even manages to find a way to boost the signal and get through to none other than his father. In orbit of the planet, DURAS VENIK and Dr. Lenna Brosh have been looking to DARIN VENIK for several days, hoping to find anything about Bry. Suddenly a signal comes through and they are able to make a connection. DURAS gets a communication from SISI VENIK who was listening in and tells Duras about the abortion and he speaks to a very upset Kohsii. Saving BRY, he is back on the shuttle and DURAS tells him about Ani being pregnant and having to man up to the consequences. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Feeling jealous about all the attention mZETERI INDUS has been getting, NPC’s Apa and Rayna get into a confrontation with her about who will serve Onel. When things get violent, mZeteri puts her plan into the works and tells ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) that the girls are trying to poison him. When Rayna hits Onel, he goes unconscious from the poison on her hands. mZETERI is there when ONEL wakes up, pledging her allegiance to him because it will lead to a better life. mAVARIN INDUS starts to put things together and talks to ONEL about the idea that mZETERI is more than likely his daughter. After a blood test this is proven and he asks to have a promotion. #02 February, 2402 #02 February, 2402 #02 February, 2402